Guncat: Fighting Gundog!
Guncat: Fighting Gundog! Is a forgotten NES game published by Nintendo in 1987, nearly 2 years after it was released. It's a 2D Scrolling Shooter where the goal is to defeat the boss at the end of every level. It marks the very first appearance of Guncat in a video game. Characters Guncat The starter character, she uses a Waffle Launcher in order to defeat his enemies. His one nemesis is Gundog, who after you beat the game joins her much to Guncat's distaste. If you collect 5 Super Berries as Guncat, you get the ability to shoot Kitty Lasers (Lasers in the form of Kitties) until you get injured. Guncat dies in 3 hits. Gundog A secret character, he uses his Doggone Gun in order to fight Guncat. His one nemesis is Guncat, who he gets forced to join after he's defeated. If you collect 5 Super Berries as Gundog, you get 2 Puppies which shoot Mini puppies at enemies, but at a slower rate then Guncat's Kitty Lasers. Gundog can survive 2 more hits then Guncat. Turtleman A unlockable character, he'll use Butter Saws in order to defeat his fearsome foes. He can survive 10 hits, with the disadvantage of his weapon being melee. When Turtleman collects 5 Super Berries he's able to shoot Bigger Butter Saws which deal more damage then his melee Butter Saws. Like every other super attack, it's lost when he gets hit. Kitty Meowsons A unlockable character, boss, and ally. Kitty Meowsons has the most amount of roles in the game. Once you beat him as a boss, he'll decide to assist you on his quest. As a ally, he'll shoot smaller Kitty Lasers then Guncat's which deal less damage. As a ally, he'll instantly die in 1 hit. If you beat a level with Kitty Meowsons (if he dies, he comes back the next level when he's a ally) he'll become a playable character. As a character, he'll die in 3 hits like Guncat, and his weapon is a Pancake Launcher, which deals more damage then the Waffle Launcher and shoots faster. If he gathers 5 Super Berries he obtains a Dual Pancake Launcher, which also shoots even faster. Jellyloan Kings A ally introduced in the 2nd level, Jellyloan Kings is a giant Jellybean that acts like a shield. If a enemy projectile hits him instead of you, you'll take no damage. Jellyloan Kings can take 5 hits before being defeated. After the 2nd level, you can find him in Jelly Boxes which are always either near the end of the level, or in the middle. Lieon Lieon is a ally in the 3rd level. He looks like a Lion with sunglasses. He can take 3 hits and acts as a extra hit like Jellyloan Kings. The difference is he shoots using a Sun Blade which is a melee weapon. Gameplay During this game, you choose a level from a Level Select scene and go through it. The stages automatically sidescroll and if you don't move then the back of the screen will carry you through the level. To fire your weapon or use a melee weapon, press A. After defeating enemies, there's a chance of a weapon dropping and a rare chance of a super berry dropping. If you walk over a floating weapon, you automatically get it but lose it after you get hit. Each level consists of a boss fight. Weapons Muffin Launcher A weapon that enemies in levels 1-3 can drop, it is essentially a more powerful Waffle Launcher with the disadvantage of shooting slower. Only usable by Guncat Woodsaws A melee weapon in levels 3-5, it's more powerful then Butter Saws. Only usable by Turtleman and Guncat. Laser Launcher The strongest weapon in the game, it's found in Gundog's castle but can easily kill enemies in one shot. It can be used by every character. Shield Thrower A bow-like weapon shooting shields, it shoots the fastest but is the weakest weapon MORE TO BE ADDED SOON = Levels Wooden Forest The first level in the game, this is where you'll fight the Treecutter boss. It is based off of a forest- except everything is wooden. Dollhouse Jingles The second level in the game, it's home to Catbell Dancers. The whole place is a giant dollhouse with music themed enemies as well as possessed dancing dolls. Mechapark The third level in the game, it's fully mechanical and based around machines with the sound of them looming over the music. It's home to Mechafist. Gundog's Castle? The fourth level, you'll have to avoid Gundog's minions and traps and reach him. You can find a town more then halfway through the level which will heal you when you fly past it. It's home to one of the final bosses- Kitty Meowsons... Wait, where's Gundog? Victory Plane The fifth and semi-final level takes place in a flying plane. Due to this, tons of debris will fly at you to harm you. This is home to Mecha Gundog. MORE COMING SOON Bosses Treecutter A giant mechanical saw that attacks by charging at you, you have to destroy it's outer casing, it's in the level Wooden Forest. Catbell Dancers 4 dancing catbells which shoot music notes at you, you'll have to focus on one of them to take them out faster. It's in the level Dollhouse Jingles. Mechafist A gigantic mechanical fist that tries to pummel you into bits, you have to break the metal and then begin to destroy the fist. Once you're about to kill it, Mechafist summons 10 mini fists which will get in the way of the boss. Kitty Meowsons One of the final bosses for Guncat, you'll have to memorize his shooting patterns and ignore his giant mechanical fist *much like Mechafist, but much less health* Mecha Gundog A mecha that looks like Gundog, it has a turret built into it to make your life absolute hell. MORE COMING SOON Category:1987 Category:NES Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:TerrariaBoss's Games